bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernie Schotz
Bernard Miriam "Bernie" Schotz is one of the main characters in Bizaardvark. He is currently Paige and Frankie's agent of Bizaardvark. He is portrayed by Ethan Wacker. Personality Bernie is a funny, adorable, cute, crazy teen. He wants to be an agent, but so far, his only clients are his friends. He goes through great lengths to get clients, but he somehow screws up. Bernie is a bit insecure, he listens to motivation tapes resulting in his verbal quirks. These include ending sentences with "...yeah," and his voice trailing when he's about to deliver bad news. He gets excited easily. His sense of honor is questionable. He is a best friend to Dirk and has a huge crush on Amelia. Relationships Amelia Duckworth Amelia is Bernie's love interest, but what we are seeing is Amelia does not feel the same way about Bernie Paige and Frankie Bernie refers himself to them as their "agent". Dirk Mann Dirk is Bernie's best friend as shown in "The First Law of Dirk" Liam Liam and Bernie aren't really friends considering that Liam gives Bernie an old office. It is unknown what he thought of Bernie in Bernie's in Charge. Physical Appearance TBA Appearances Season 1 #First #Draw My Life #Frankie Has a Hater #Superfan #The Collab #Unboxing #The First Law of Dirk #Best Friend Tag #Bernie's in Charge #Pretty-Con #Puff and Frankie #Halloweenvark #Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego #Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale #Control (Plus) Alt (Plus) Escape! #Agh, Humbug #Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great #In Your Space! Appearances: 18/20 Season 2 #First Day of School #Chocolate Bananas #The Doctor Will See You Now #Paige Bugs Out #Friend Fight! #Hawkward #Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend #Frankie's Cheating Teacher #Softball: The Musical #Yes and No #Science (Un)Fair #Promposal Problems #Halloweenvark: Part Boo! #A Killer Robot Christmas #Clash of the Superfans #Don't Think, Just Dare #Bernie Moves Out #The BFF (Before Frankie Friend) #Amelia's Perfectly Imperfect Volleyball Adventure #Paige is Wrong #Spring Break Video Spectacular #Her, Me, and Hermie Appearances: 22/22 Season 3 #The Summer of Us #Two Me's in a Pod #House Moms #No Way Whoa! #Tree's Company #Summer Schooled #Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! #Holiday Video Sketchtacular #Who is Horse Face Guy? #Where There's a Willow There's a Way #House Band #Eye of the Duckworth #Bernie's Cousin Ernie #Paige's Way vs. Frankie's Way #PK in Da House #Bizaardvark Changes Lives #A Capella Problems #The Stand-Up Standoff #BizRipOffs #Rozes Are Red #The End of the Beginning Appearances: 21/21 Total Appearances: 61/63 Trivia *He likes his mathematics teacher as revealed on First. *His middle name is Miriam as revealed in Superfan. *He is approximately 4"10" as seen in Unboxing. **But, according to a poster in Agh, Humbug, he is 57", which is 4'9". *He is taking lessons on confidence as seen in The First Law of Dirk. *He lives with his grandma. It's unknown where or who his parents are. They are either dead or divorced. *Bernie is Jewish as revealed in "Pretty-Con". *As revealed in Agh, Humbug: **He was born with three extra teeth. **He's not allowed to watch TV shows with puppets in them. **He cries during dog food commercials. *His voice changes in Season 2 due to Ethan Wacker going through puberty. *He also experiences a significant growth spurt in Season 2. *It is revealed in House Band that Bernie is 15 years old. *Bernie endured a broken ankle in: **No Way Whoa! **Tree's Company **Summer Schooled **Where There's a Willow There's a Way **House Band Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Members of Bizaardvark Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Vuuuglers Category:Boys Category:2016